1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulb set structure that can stabilize voltage and rectify current.
2. Description of the Prior
Conventional bulb set structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,979, 4,274,698, 4,345,223, 4,904,976, and 7,201,616 can not reduce rectification, and if alternating current is required, an extend power cord has to be used to cause an inconvenience.
In addition, a conventional bulb set is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,920 that includes a plug, one end of which is provided with two opposite guide pieces, and another end of which is connected to two wires, and includes a voltage stabilizer to convert alternating current into direct current, and the voltage stabilizer is electrically connected to the guide pieces and the wires. However, such a conventional bulb set will cause a short circuit on a rainy day.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.